


Full of grace

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049 (2017)
Genre: Gen, Rhymes, Spoilers, speculations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Память людская песком рассыпается, не отличить порой — явь или сон.Ана обычно не ошибается. Ана порой преступает закон.





	Full of grace

**Author's Note:**

> опять Бегущий, никак меня не попустит. спойлеры, спекуляций чуток.

Маленькой Ане четыре года, в руках у неё — деревянный конь.  
Снятся ей овцы особой породы, снятся ей единица и ноль.

Маленькой Ане семь или восемь, у маленькой Аны есть новый дом.  
Ану о прошлом никто не спросит — всё это будет, конечно, потом.

Маленькой Ане уже тринадцать, заперли Ану в стеклянный храм.  
Надо ей как-то теперь развлекаться: юная Ана бредёт по мирам —   
Несуществующим, бывшим, палящим, болью наполненным, лживой молвой.  
Ана рисует во тьме настоящего воспоминания яркой толпой.

К маленькой Ане приводят друга — Ана не знает, что это не друг —   
Кажется ей, что он очень испуган. Ана рисует памяти круг.  
Воспоминания — блеклые бабочки, в банку поймаешь — твоя навсегда.  
Ана играет с реальностью в салочки, Ана играет. Проходят года.

Взрослая Ана становится доктором и улыбается, глядя в глаза:  
Номер серийный, искусственный обморок и несработавшие тормоза.  
Память людская песком рассыпается, не отличить порой — явь или сон.  
Ана обычно не ошибается. Ана порой преступает закон.

Ана ночами читает Набокова, тонет в чёрно-кровавом ничто.  
Ана во всём и всегда одинокая в комнате полной и очень пустой.

К Ане приходит Бегущий по лезвию, он — отражение Аны самой.  
Ана сидит пред зеркальною бездною, Ана качает больной головой:  
Люди не видят в глазах своих брёвен — так говорилось когда-то давно.  
Вдруг там начертан серийный номер? Ане не страшно. Не всё ли равно.

Воспоминания — не облегчение, как себя заново не убеждай.  
Нити души обладают терпением и провожают как в ад, так и в рай.

Ану однажды поднимут, как знамя, и пронесут сквозь войну напоказ.  
Ана сгорит в её яростном пламени. Ану не спросят. Ну а пока

Маленькой Ане немного за тридцать, к ней пришёл папа — счастливейший миг.  
А на ступенях совсем не больницы вновь умирает его проводник.


End file.
